


Dinner

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Pregnancy, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex have a confession to make to Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

"I think it's time," Alex said, her hands resting on her slightly swollen belly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's time to tell Eliza about us," Alex clarified, "We can't hide my pregnancy anymore, I'm starting to show, we can't back out of dinner tonight, we don't have a good excuse. It's time to tell her."  
"Alex," Kara replied, "I don't think it's a good idea. We're foster sisters and she wouldn't like it."  
"I know but I'm starting to show. How are we going to explain me being pregnant?"

"I don't know," Kara admitted, "Ok maybe we should, even if just because of our daughter. We can live without her approval though."

Alex lifted her hand off her belly, the ring on her finger glinting as she took Kara's hand.

"I don't want to have to tell her either, Kara. But she will prefer us being together than me being with someone she doesn't know and getting pregnant. And we can't hide altogether that I'm pregnant."

Kara frowned.  
"You're right," she admitted, "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Because we're foster sisters and she's your foster mother. Even if she's not happy, she just has to learn to deal with it. As long as she realizes that I'm happy she'll accept it," Alex said, "now come here."

Alex pulled Kara close and kissed her softly on the mouth.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Kara groaned. She lifted her arm away from where it had been draped over Alex's shoulder. She rose, walking to the door and opening it. Cat was standing on the step, a hood over her head and face so as not to be recognized. Kara stepped aside to let Cat in. Cat pulled the hood down as her son Carter followed her in.  
"Hey buddy," Kara said, crouching in front of the boy, "How are you?"  
"KARA," he practically squealed, reaching up to hug her.

She laughed and squeezed him tight. Cat just watched them and smiled.  
"She's really good with him," she commented to Alex, who nodded, "Actually I've never seen anyone who interacts with him this well."

"She'll be a good mother," Alex said.

"Congratulations," Cat said.  
She'd known Kara and Alex were having a child, but she hadn't seen Alex since Kara had told her so she hadn't gotten a chance to say so.

"Thanks."

There was another knock on the door and Kara groaned.

"That'll be Eliza..."

Kara opened the door to let the older woman in, fighting the urge to panic. Eliza hugged her.

"Kara! How are you?"  
"Good," she said nervously, praying Eliza wouldn't pick up on how nervous she was.

Eliza's eyes flicked first to Alex, who was standing near the dining table, her hands low at her side instead of on her belly so she wasn't showing off her bump obviously. Her eyes flicked between both.

"You two seem nervous," she commented, "do you have something you want to tell me?"

Kara moved to Alex's side, slipping her hand into the brunette's.

"We do," Kara said after a minute, "We're...married."

Eliza paused a moment.  
"Congratulations," she said.  
"You don't seem surprised," Alex remarked.  
"I can't say that I am," Eliza said, "I've always known that you two would be something more than sisters. I've never been overly happy with the knowledge, but I know I can't stop you and I just want you two to be happy. Alex has had horrible luck with relationships in the past, as you well know, and I have to say from what I've seen the two of you are the healthiest relationship she's ever been in."

"There's something else," Kara added, "We're expecting."

"Congratulations," Eliza said, "Cat and I actually have something to tell you as well."  
Cat boldly pulled Eliza close and kissed her.

"We're dating," Cat said, and Alex chuckled.  
"We both know," Kara said.

"How'd you know?"  
"Oh please," Alex said, "You two are the worst at keeping secrets. First, we've seen the looks you exchange when we all have dinner. Kara's also told me she's seen Eliza leaving your office. AND she's also told me of some times when she's spoken with Eliza in the building. You two are horrible at keeping secrets."  
"You're not mad?"

"No," Kara said, "I'm not. Honestly having a relationship with someone is helping Cat. She's treating me better than when I first started and she's softer than she was at first."

Eliza smiled.  
"I'm glad you're not mad. Alex? Are you angry?"  
"No," Alex confessed, "I feel like I should be but I'm not."

"Ok," Carter said, "This got a little awkward. Let's eat."


End file.
